Alphabet Challenge: P is for PHAI
by toobeauty
Summary: Alexander reflects on his lover ...


TITLE: P is for PHAI.

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion.

RATING: R

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with Phai *sighs*

WARNING: None, just m/m relationship.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

Alexander was on the big bed, wearing only a royal blue silk sheet over his now cool body; he was propped on his right elbow and his hand was supporting his laded head; his golden mane was falling along his arm like a cascade of fire; his skin was glowing after a very active lovemaking, still covered by a thin layer of sweat; his legs, neither long nor short, were resting one next to the other; his left hand was racking through his lover's long wet hair, trying to disentangle some knots; he was also caressing his eyebrows and cheekbones very smoothly as if thousands of little butterflies were flying over the handsome face. Miraculously, his lover was resting on his back, with his strong and long arms resting over his belly; his face had a relaxed expression; his nose was puffing air through its tiny nostrils and breath escaped from his swollen-kissed lips.

Alexander sighed loudly and went on examining his Phai, his Patroclus, his Lover, his Soul Mate, his Husband.

Finally the brunette had accepted his proposition and yesterday they had celebrated their bonding before the eyes of the Olympians and the full Army. A glow of gold caught the King's eyes and he smiled warmly, the gold wide band that was adorning his lover's left ring finger was the symbol of their love; surprising everybody and even his Phai, the King was wearing a matching ring, a custom that was not widely spread but that he had accepted due to his deep love for his Phai; and he got the idea after Hephaestion's explanation. According to the brunette, wedding rings were round because it meant love was endless, they were made of gold because it is a noble and unalterable material and they were worn on the fourth finger of the left hand because it contained the "vena amoris" or vein of love that connected this only finger directly to the heart.

Alexander thought how lucky he was, it was difficult to find the perfect partner and he had been blessed by the gods because he met his Phai at the early age of eight.

**** Flashback****

Since their first meeting at the garden in Pella, where his Phai had helped him to get the reddest apple of the high apple tree, they had shared everything: their formal education, games, their training as pages, plays, their military training, their dreams, their fears, their happiness and their sadness. Alexander couldn't recall a time when his Phai had not been by his side but he also knew that sharing the King's life had never been easy for the brunette but Phai had succeeded because he had a quick mind, a strong will and a big heart.

His Phai had tolerated many insults; he had been called the King's whore, his lap dog, his part-time shag, a sycophant; he had also tolerated physical attacks, like blows to his face, ambushes with the purpose of hurting him or leaving him cripple; he had been kicked, spitted and cornered in a dark hall and threatened to death.

But his Phai had never protested or chickened up; he had faced each of the offenses and found a logical explanation to each of those attacks, but most important, he had never let Alexander interfere, he always said he was man enough to fight his own battles.

When they reached Ecbatana, after their long campaign to the East, Alexander was pushed to take another partner and have another heir for his throne.

Never could have anyone imagined that Alexander, being satisfied with his victories and conquered lands, would leave his throne to his half brother, the wise Ptolemy, till Roxanne's son had an appropriate age to rule the vast empire. Till that time came, Ptolemy would act as Regent and Alexander would go on participating in politics whenever his help was required.

The real reason for his decision was that it was time to enjoy life; he was 33, full of strength and health but tired of pressures and battles. It was his time to live and his time to enjoy his Phai.

When Alexander told his Phai about his idea, Hephaestion was speechless and for the first time in a long time, the king had laughed very loudly, looking at the astonished face of his life partner. Phai argued against it and for the first time in many years, he left his king in the middle of his explanation. The people who saw the handsome General running along the Palace corridors couldn't believe their eyes; the brunette was always calm and seeing him escaping from the King's chamber with his cerulean eyes full of tears wasn't a good sign. Perdicas, who was on his way to the dinning room, tried to stop him but he couldn't as Hephaestion fled out.

Stephanos found Hephaestion, two hours later, with his face against the grass, with his arms spread as an eagle's wings, and murmuring. The noble page sat by his side and waited for his master to speak. The General asked him what he should do and as Stephanos didn't know what he was talking about, he answered him as Hephaestion did once to him: "_Look for the answer in your heart and you will take the right decision._" Hephaestion raised his head and a big smile appeared on his lips. He hugged his page and went back to the Palace, running as fast as the wind.

He looked for his king in his chamber, the throne room and finally found him with some of the companions in the dinning room, he approached and stepped beside him; he lowered his face and kissed him softly, murmuring his acceptance against the King's lips. When the kiss was broken, Alexander's eyes were clouded and a tiny smile appeared, and he laughed again but this time he was followed by his ever faithful lover.

They broke the news during dinner: Ptolemy froze in his couch; Perdicas smiled, Cassander snorted and Cleitus hugged them together while shouting "finally".

Since that moment all the palace was like a whirlwind, but everybody could see how happy the spouses-to-be were.

Ceremony and vows were perfect and the banquet afterwards was worthy of their status. The newly-wed couple decided to elope but not far away, just to their chamber where they fell in each other's arms. Alexander kissed his husband softly and sighed; he was so happy that he thought his heart was about to explode into a thousand pieces. Hephaestion looked at him and his face was rather serious; Alexander cupped his face between his warm hands and asked him what was worrying him. Hephaestion answered that he was afraid Alexander would regret about his decision, that he might miss his lifestyle too much and the brunette also confessed that he was afraid not to be able to help him.

Alexander looked into his husband's eyes ands assured him he'd never regret taking that decisions and that he'd be able to fill his life with their new dreams. Listening to this, Hephaestion rested his head over Alexander's heart and hugged him tightly. Alexander took him, bridal style, and walked towards the big bed. When reaching there, he undressed his gorgeous brunette caressing every spot of skin he was revealing, each caress was followed by soft butterfly kisses and when his Phai was naked and bathed in moonlight rays, Alexander knew, once again, that he had taken the right decision. Their love making was endless and dawn found them exhausted but deeply in love.

**** End of flashback****

Alexander felt his Phai stirred in his sleep, his muscled arms went above his head and all his body stretched as a cat, his hands brushed the sleep from his eyes and he turned towards the source of warmth on the bed, beside him. He looked at Alexander and smiled.

"Joy to you, husband" the brunette man whispered while setting a warm hand on his heart.

"Joy to you, gorgeous" the golden man replied before leaning to kiss his husband's lips.

And both men knew that their new life had just started.


End file.
